


Bassist's Rivalry

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Discord), Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA, Sorry Not Sorry, THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL PH FANFIC, YES CONFUSE THE FANDOM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Alternative Title: Jackbox happened and I had to do itTHIS HAS NOTHING GOT TO DO WITH PH AT ALLALL THIS HAPPENED IN THE DISCORD SERVERREAD AT YOUR OWN RISK, I PROMISE THIS ISNT CURSED
Relationships: Cloggy/Brown Bassist
Kudos: 2





	Bassist's Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> And the first fucking fic i post after a Hiatus is a damn crack fic  
> No regrets tho

“Tch, it's you again.” Cloggine snarled, flicking her luscious black locks away from her face. In front of her stood Browner, the bassist for Constipation. “Heh, you think you could win the competition for the best bassist?” Browner snorted.

“Oh shut up, we both know who’s better between the two of us,” Cloggine rolled her eyes. “Now move aside or I’ll make you move.” “Ooh, that sounds hot,” Browner smirked as he continued to block Cloggine’s way.

Irritated, she shoved Browner aside and stormed into the office to get the registration forms. Her shove caused Browner to stumble, for Cloggine was a muscular woman. Picking up his fallen sunglasses, he walked to his car and the heavy bass case went inside the boot.

“This will be interesting…” he grinned before driving away.

* * *

  
To say Cloggine and Browner are rivals will be an understatement, they are more along the lines of ‘mortal enemies’. Why? Well in order to answer that, we must go back to the glorious years of their childhood.

It started out with Browner saying that women can't play the bass. He was laughing with his friends about how females are quite weak. Cloggine was of course, within earshot. Furious, she stormed over to Browner and demanded to tell her why women are inferior in his eyes, With balls the size of the sun, Browner gave her his reasons. This caused Cloggine to explode.

“How dare you say girls are weak!” Cloggine yelled. “In what aspects you think girls are weak in, I’ll prove to you that girls aren't weak!” “How about competition then?” Browner smugly offered. “Bring it on! I’m not afraid of you!” Cloggine said.

“We’ll have a music competition, the winner will get 5 bucks from the loser, deal?” Browner asked. “Fair enough.” Cloggine agreed to these terms. Browner held out a handshake, but Cloggine slapped it. “I don’t shake arrogant idiot’s hands.” Was what she said.

Browner was confident that he will win the competition, he learned how to play the bass since he was five after all. But those words were then shoved back into his mouth when Cloggine DECIMATED him. Pulling incredible rifts and tunes, the audience was in awe of Cloggine’s music.

When the results were posted, it was no surprise that Cloggine won. Cloggine has a fun time watching the pride in Browner’s face slip away into nothingness. Walking over to the despaired boy, she whispered in his ear before taking the stage for a victory song.

“Like I said, ‘Don’t underestimate girls.’”

Ever since that day, Browner learned to never underestimate the opposite sex ever again, but what he also learned was to practice harder to beat Cloggine Saron.

The two of them faced each other in many competitions, but Cloggine somehow always managed to win, sometimes even by 1 point.

He vowed to destroy her win streak one day…

* * *

  
Browner was determined to cut off Cloggine’s victory streak, Cloggine was determined to keep it going.

The two bassists were brewing up a storm, challenging each other to match their pace. As notes fly and harmonies soar, their songs clicked together like a puzzle piece. The adrenaline roared in their veins as they played their instruments, allowing the excitement of the crowd to flow through them.

Unconsciously grinning at each other, they ended their songs in a bang. The adrenaline has worn out and the reality of exhaustion flooded their bodies, almost to the verge of collapse. They dragged their tired bodies over to the rest area, before receiving water from another candidate.

“Fuck yeah, that was good!” Cloggine sighed as she downed her water. “You did great in that round,” Browner muttered. “Huh? Speak up man, can't hear whatcha sayin ya know?” Cloggine said, taking out a cigarette.

“I said you did well!” Browner groaned, before taking another chug of his water. “Hmm, that ain't like you to compliment, but you weren't half bad either!” Cloggine grinned as she caught a towel tossed to her before wiping the sweat away from her chocolate brown skin.

Browner knew that he needs to get the weight off his chest. He knows the consequences of doing that but he is willing to pay the price. He wants to go back to the days of hating her guts but he couldn’t bring himself to do that now, he was too invested in it.

It was an unwritten rule to never fall for your enemy, but there were people who broke that rule. Some came out victorious, many came out heartbroken and ridiculed. If he was going to be laughed at, so be it.

The results were posted and sure enough, it was Cloggine’s victory. “It looks like I win again, how boring.” Cloggine yawned, seemingly oblivious but secretly relieved with the results. “If getting my feeling out on the table costs that, it's worth it.” Browner accidentally slipped.

“Huh? What feelings?” Cloggine asked. “Nothing, you didn’t hear anything.” Browner internally cursed himself for being such a dumb idiot. “No, I definitely heard something about your feelings out on the table. Tell me.” Cloggine’s face was inches away from his.

“Nope, not going to.” Browner looked away as his surrounding temperature increased, or was it just him? “Oh come on just tell me, man, I know what you mean, you may as well say it.” Cloggine pulled back and took another puff of her cigarette.

“If you know it already, why do I still need to say it?” He groaned. Cloggine looked at Browner before releasing a breath of smoke at him, causing him to cough profusely. “Because I want to hear your cute voice say it directly to me.” She snickered.

Browner hesitated before giving in. “F… Fine… I like you.” He blurted out. “Say it slowly, I can't catch what you said just now~” she teased, causing him to flush. “Alright, fine! I. Like. You. Happy now? Go ahead, laugh all you like!” he braced himself for the mocking.

“That’s a good boy.”

To his surprise, a pair of lips met his, as he melted into her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> JOIN US IN THE DISCORD SERVER, WE'RE FRIENDLY I PROMISE
> 
> [Unofficial Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/bV2JQSg)


End file.
